Buena Vista, Virginia
|blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1492666 |website = |footnotes = }} Buena Vista ( ) is an independent city located within the confines of Rockbridge County, Virginia. The population was 6,553 in 2009.http://www.coopercenter.org/demographics. Weldon Cooper Center Population Estimates Retrieved January 26, 2011 The Bureau of Economic Analysis combines the city of Buena Vista (along with Lexington) with Rockbridge county for statistical purposes. Geography Buena Vista is located at (37.732184, -79.353325) . The Maury River bisects Buena Vista, with the city proper to the east and Glen Maury Park to the west. According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of 6.8 square miles (17.7 km²), all of it land. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 6,349 people, 2,547 households, and 1,749 families residing in the city. The population density was 929.5 people per square mile (358.9/km²). There were 2,716 housing units at an average density of 397.6 per square mile (153.5/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 93.56% White, 4.80% Black or African American, 0.30% Native American, 0.43% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.08% from other races, and 0.82% from two or more races. 1.01% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 2,547 households out of which 30.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 49.5% were married couples living together, 14.3% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.3% were non-families. 27.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.38 and the average family size was 2.87. In the city the population was spread out with 22.5% under the age of 18, 10.6% from 18 to 24, 26.0% from 25 to 44, 24.6% from 45 to 64, and 16.3% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 86.5 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 82.3 males. The median income for a household in the city was $32,410, and the median income for a family was $39,449. Males had a median income of $28,921 versus $21,029 for females. The per capita income for the city was $16,377. About 8.2% of families and 10.4% of the population were below the poverty line, including 14.3% of those under age 18 and 10.1% of those age 65 or over. Education Buena Vista is home to Southern Virginia University, which had an enrollment of 755 full-time students in the autumn of 2006. The university is primarily for members of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints, however, it is not owned or operated by the church, nor does it have any official affiliation with the church. Students adhere to an honor code including dress and moral standards. Public schools include Kling Elementary, Enderly Heights Elementary, Parry McCluer Middle School, and Parry McCluer High School. Media Buena Vista is within the Roanoke/Lynchburg media market. Local television news coverage is provided by television stations based in Roanoke, Virginia. The Roanoke Times is Buena Vista’s major daily newspaper. Several non-daily print publications are produced locally which cover the Buena Vista, Lexington, and Rockbridge County area as listed below: *The Rockbridge Advocate (monthly magazine) *The News-Gazette (weekly newspaper) *Rockbridge Weekly (weekly newspaper) *The Rockbridge Report (weekly Web site and cable broadcast by the students at Washington and Lee University) Landmarks Landmarks and historic sites in Buena Vista include the 1890 Buena Vista Hotel (now Main Hall at SVU),http://www.svu.edu/about/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=19&Itemid=32 History; Southern Virginia University original Buena Vista Courthouse (now A.B. Modine Memorial Library),http://www.buenavistavirginia.org/hist_beginning.htm History, In the beginning...; City of Buena Vista Official Website and Glen Maury Park,http://www.glenmaurypark.com/ Glen Maury Park particularly the two-story wooden pavilion which provides 360 degree views of the surrounding landscape. Notable residents * Major League Baseball World Series champion manager Charlie Manuel of the Philadelphia Phillies was a Buena Vista resident and is a graduate of Parry McCluer High School where he was a multi-sport star. Manuel played in the Major Leagues and Japan during his playing career in the 1960s and 1970s.http://www.roanoke.com/sports/baseball/wb/181395 Charlie Manuel's Buena Vista roots; Mark Berman; October 22, 2008 See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Buena Vista, Virginia References External links *City of Buena Vista *City of Buena Vista, Economic Development Category:Cities in Virginia Category:Buena Vista, Virginia